Mars' fear
Mars is scared of many things , some of them are pathetic and scary like a human without oxygen in space. Earths reject Mars was scared that Earth would reject him when he asked her out. But Mars is over that fear because he has no interest in Earth anymore. Jupiter and Saturn Mars was scared of Jupiter and Saturn because he knew they would laugh at him. Haunted Things Mars is scared of the paranormal and this is shown in Mars and the poltergeist. Haunted Dolls Mars is scared of most haunted dolls and they also scare most people. Voodoo zombie doll Mars is scared of the voodoo zombie doll because the voodoo zombie doll (in real life) attacked its owner physically . Here is the origin of the real story The woman who owned the doll did not read the warning label that was in front of the box and just kept it for a few days . She noticed some paranormal activities , not a poltergeist but the doll was alive , it was moving on its own . At one point , when the woman woke up , she saw the dolls arm wrapped around her neck , she tried to get rid of the doll but burning it alive , but that didn't work , then she tried chopping it up with a knife , the knife broke , she tried putting it in a graveyard where it belonged , the doll went to her door step. She sold the doll to another buyer , when the doll arrived , the buyer wanted to get it out of the box but the box was empty . The woman who sold the doll found that the doll was right in front her door step . She tried selling it again but it kept on going into her door step . The doll now is locked in a barn where it remained for 3 years and nothing happened. Robert the doll The owner of Weird and wonderful space wiki does not properly know the story about Robert the doll so here is a link to see more information about Robert the doll. Annabelle The owner of Weird and wonderful space wiki does not properly know the story about Annabelle the doll so here is a link to see more information about Annabelle the doll. Okiku The Okiku doll is a strange doll because its a doll that grows hair. Here is the origin of the real story The Okiku doll was owned by a girl with no name and then she died from a cold . The girls spirit still lingers around the doll. When the girl's parent put the doll in a siding , and woke up the next day , they saw that the hair grew like some grass , the family was puzzled and sent the doll to get studied and it is in fact human hair . Then they later put the doll in a museum. Ouija Board Since Mars is scared of the paranormal , he also fears ouija board . This is possibly because the pointer moves on its own and Mars is scared of that kind of stuff. 2015 TB¹⁴⁵ (Possibly) 2015 TB¹⁴⁵ and Mars never really interacted with each other so it is unknown if they are friends or rivals. The reason why it is thought that Mars might fear 2015 TB¹⁴⁵ is because 2015 TB¹⁴⁵ is shaped like a skull and is linked to death and death is acosiated with the paranormal when someone dies. Pumpkin Planet As shown in The Non Canon Pumpkins approach , Mars is shown to be freaked out by Pumpkin Planet . "Mars is fu(&!^g scared at what he is seeing . He has never seen a pumpkin in space with arms ." . Mars believes that he isn't an Urban Legend but still is scared. Trivia *Mars is not scared of "The hands resist him" but surprisingly Earth is scared of it ** Its basically a haunted painting Category:Fears Category:Mars